User talk:RenjiLuv2
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kenpachi Zaraki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 20:44, April 21, 2012 Edits Please stop changing every instance of breast or bosom to boobs. We are mature here.-- Sorry. :( RenjiLuv2 (talk) 17:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) File Uploads Please do not upload masses of files. We are not an image hosting site. Only upload images you plan on using.-- I thought they were funny and people might like to see them. And you are starting to get on my nerves, telling me every thing that I am doing wrong. I NEW HERE!RenjiLuv2 (talk) 23:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Being new is not an excuse for not following our policies. They are linked very clearly in many places.-- Seeing as you are new here it is only fair to warn you. This site is very policy and rule oriented. This site is only dedicated to maintaining information about Bleach. While we can and do engage in bleach related conversations in blogs and chat, this is not a social networking site. In other words this is not a place to post fan made pics and discuss how cute they are or whatever. Unless they are specifically being used on your page or are official pics to be used in the articles they have no purpose. This site is one of serious editors trying to show their love of bleach by making good faith edits and expanding the communities knowledge of all things bleach. Also Godisme is a committee member here, its his job to make sure rules are being followed. A large apart of being a user here is following the Bleach Wiki:Policy, if thats not something that appeals to you, we are sorry you feel that way.-- Sorry. RenjiLuv2 (talk) 23:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I was very irritated already today so I went off and got mad at you. I am truly sorry and I will try not to do that again. RenjiLuv2 (talk) 23:59, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Unblock ShimmyouEyeshine I'm sorry, but I cannot fulfill that request. That user was blocked because she vandalized articles, something that is unacceptable for this site. We do have a 10 edit minimum required for chat, yes, but that's not an excuse to go vandalizing articles. She was not the only user who did this to get into chat, and that other user was also blocked. Many articles on this site require maintenance, and some of the articles that are up to speed still have a few errors here and there, so there are ways to get the 10 edit minimum without vandalizing pages. Since Bleach is still an ongoing series, and we already have articles that require maintenance, we do not need to deal with vandals. Vandalizing any Wiki will have similar consequences to how I responded, if not the same. Your friend has already proven that she cannot be trusted here, so the block on her will not be lifted. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Requirements The bot message is there to inform people of the rules. If it were to be taken down, people would not bother to read our rules.-- Why would I shorten it? Its a welcome message. It welcomes the user to chat and informs them of the rules.-- It displays once per user join. If you are seeing it multiple times when you join, it means you are seeing the scrollback of it having triggered and the person who entered leaving afterwards without saying anything, meaning that it is doing its job.-- Duplicate Images Hi there! Regarding the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, found in the General Notes section, you are not supposed to upload duplicates of previous images. You recently uploaded an image of Renji Abarai that is identical to this. Regardless of whether or not you were unaware about the previously existing image, it is still a violation of the policy, so do be careful and try not to reupload any duplicates in the future. Chat Banned Renji okay i'm banned from chat because of my stupid brother and his friend on chat can you tell Sun that i'm really sorry i'm mean REALLY SORRY...please tell it won't happen again. They stole the computer from me and wouldn't stop spamming please tell her on chat!I'm so sorry...uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,ugh,ugh,uh,uh,ugh... :(--LawlietLuv... (talk) 22:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) UGH I cant believe that ugh suck at edits ugh...i might be off for a while ugh i hate this,:<--LawlietLuv... (talk) 22:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) There happy --LawlietLuv... (talk) 22:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ugh...i suck at editing ugh --LawlietLuv... (talk) 22:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) What? what do you mean by "Check again" Audrey?--LawlietLuv... (talk) 22:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat stuff I saw a confrontation on the chat logs about edits!! Remember I was speaking to you about my having a discussion with the Admins about edits?? At the time, I thought that constructive edits were enough and yes her edits were constructive!! However, like I said to you, it has now been stressed that article edits are important!! Hence, this is why I have been teaching you about the best place for you to edit, given you watch the anime, would be the Anime Summary Project and I head that so I can guide you!! When I first joined and began editing regularly, a user called Tinni guided me through how to edit, what articles require what and what language and style to use!! Thus, I am doing the same thing with you!! I didn't aim to join this place full time, I just wanted to fix, first Ukitake's article and expand Orihime's article but Tinni showed me how fulfilling editing could be!! I know you and Lawly are mainly "chatters" but as I have stressed, it has been decided editing and chatting must go hand in hand around here!! So I am giving you the chance to learn and thus edit!! Episode 189 Moving on to you practice summary and I must say, Thumbs Up!! It's a fantastic first try!! Now it's not perfect but it is a great effort, I'm just going to talk you through some tweaks that will bring the standard up!! #Firstly, if you are mentioning a character/an object in the summary for the first time, use a link to the articles page!! That is, surround the character's name with two square brackets on either side!! Square brackets turn the name into a link, which encourages people to go to these pages and read further!! So when you write Ichigo for the first time, you type Ichigo Kurosaki which, when the article is published, becomes Ichigo Kurosaki, turning it into a link!! Only do this for the first time a character is mentioned, there is no need to have multiple links to the same page in a summary!! #Secondly, spelling and naming!! I see that you spell Zanpakutō like zanpakutou!! It is not necessarily wrong, it's just here we use the official characters, and I know you can't make them on your keyboard, this is why we have the special keys in the toolbar just across the top!! If it is a unique, not frequently used character, you can hit the More + option right beside it!! The image above and on the right shows you where you will find those characters, circled in red!! Usually if I know I will be using '''ō a lot, I will copy it so I can paste it when I need it in long edits!! #Thirdly, a carry on from the last point, things that require capitalization!! Items that are unique and have their own pages are usually Capitalized!! Like Zanpakutō, always capitalized when used!! Even like Bakkōtō, a unique item with an article, also capitalized when used in summaries!! Like characters, it's also good to link to these pages when you first use them in your paragraph, just the first time, as it encourages further reading which is what we aim for!! So, overall, I'd say it was a great piece you wrote, you really focused on the Manual of Style and took everything I told you in!! You are young so this is great!! All these points are more like fine tuning so try to read them carefully and come to me with any more questions!! Hi! Hi! --LawlietLuv... (talk) 22:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Just wanted to say hi since I'm banned from chat. Hey Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 00:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww. I just finish listenin 2 the song.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 00:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC)